Life as a Namikaze
by NuclearRaven
Summary: Sequel to Naruto:Future Chronicles. Follows my OC Koori after being adopted by Naruto and Sakura. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, NuclearRaven here. Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I didn't have any ideas and I was lazy. But I have a new story. It follows my OC Koori after he's adopted by Naruto and Sakura. It takes place one year after Naruto: Future Chronicles so if you haven't read that yet you might want to give it a look so you don't miss anything. I'm gonna try to put a lot more humor into this story. As usual I do not own Naruto but I do own my OCs. Anyway, on with the story!

Life as a Namikaze

It's been one year since Koori was adopted by Naruto and Sakura. During that time Sakura gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named Kushina after Naruto's mother. She had her mother's pink hair and her father's eyes. Koori was the first to hold her. Needless to say that he felt a little uncomfortable because he had never handled a baby before. One funny thing was that whenever Koori held Kushina, she would stop crying almost instantly. Neither Sakura nor Naruto can make her stop crying.

"I guess she really likes you Koori," Naruto said.

"I don't see why though," Koori said.

Another thing was that Koori was the sensei of Minato's team. It consisted of Minato and his two best friends, Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke and Hinata's daughter and Tori Hyuuga, Neji and Tenten's son. Mikoto had her father's looks and personality. She was quite popular with the boys at the academy. She liked Minato even though she thinks he's a goofball and she calls him a dobe just like her dad called Naruto when they were genin. She has both the Sharingan and the Byakugan which made her a force to be reckoned with during battle. Tori Hyuuga looked mostly like his dad but he had his mother's hair. His personality is a combination between Neji 

and Tenten's. He specializes in wepons like his mom and also has the Byakugan like his dad. Even though they're a weird bunch, they're the best ninja squad out of all the rest.

Koori is also part of an ANBU unit. When he isn't training his students he is usually on ANBU missions. His squad leader is a woman by the name of Mitsuko Kurasaki. She had dark black hair and blue eyes and a figure that rivaled Tsunade's. She is 21 years old and Koori has a huge crush on her but he doesn't think that she likes him back. What with her being 5 years older than him and outranking him.

We find Koori along with his ninja team at Ichiraku having a few bowls.

"Thanks for the ramen bro. I mean Koori-sensei," Minato said.

"Minato, when we aren't training or on missions you can just call me Koori, no need for the sensei part," Koori said.

"Sorry just a habit," Minato said.

"So Koori-sensei, who are you taking to the summer festival?" Tori said.

"Huh?," Koori said shocked.

"Yea Koori-neesan who are you taking?," Minato said.

"Well I don't think that I'm gonna go," Koori said.

"What? Why not?," Mikoto said.

"Because the girl I want to ask will probably say no," Koori said.

"You never know. She might say yes. Who is she anyway?" Minato said.

Koori blushed a deep shade of red.

"Promise not to laugh?" Koori said.

"Promise," all three of them said.

"Her name is Mitsuko Kurasaki, my ANBU captain," Koori said while blushing even more.

"Whoa going for the older women huh bro," Minato said teasingly.

"Stop making fun of Koori-sensei dobe!," Mikoto said while smacking him.

"Sorry Miko-chan," Minato said.

"Koori-sensei why don't you ask her," Tori said.

"This is Mitsuko Kurasaki we're talking about. She's 5 years older than me, she's the single most beautiful woman that I have laid eyes on, she probably has the entire single male populace out to ask her, she's my ANBU captain and I don't think she dates people in her unit, she has turned down guys who are better looking and more skilled than me, and she probably sees me as nothing more than the kid in her unit." Koori explained.

"You can try at least bro," Minato said.

"Whatever, Minato I think it's time to head on home. Mom and Dad are waiting for us." Koori said.

They all left the ramen shop and headed for home. Little did Koori know that said ANBU captain overheard the whole conversation.

'Koori-kun, I don't think that of you at all,' Mitsuko thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

What's up guys? I hope you all are enjoying the new story. A new character gets introduced in this chapter. He is owned by my friend who is helping me write this story. Well here's chapter 2 in Life as a Namikaze.

When Koori and Minato entered the house they were met with a loud noise. That noise was none other than baby Kushina.

"WHAAAAAAAA!!"

"Oh hey guys glad you two are home," Naruto said.

"Koori, oh thank God Kushina has been crying non-stop for the last half hour!," Sakura said.

Sakura handed the baby to Koori and she immediately stopped crying and started to laugh.

"What is it with yo-AHHH! Kushina my hair is not a toy!" Koori shouted as Kushina grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked.

"Let go sis" Koori begged.

"Alright Kushina, time for bed now," Naruto said as he took her to bed.

"So how was your day boys?" Sakura said.

"It was ok. Koori has a girlfriend." Minato said in a sing-song voice.

"No I don't that's the problem" Koori stated.

"Really Koori, who is she?," Sakura asked.

"My ANBU captain, Mitsuko Kurasaki," Koori said.

"I've seen her around town and in the hospital. She's beautiful," Sakura said.

"You gonna ask her the Summer Festival?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe" Koori responded.

"Koori, you should ask her" Sakura said.

"I don't know," Koori said.

"C'mon what's the worst that could happen?" Naruto said.

"Rejection for one thing," Koori said.

"Son, you can't be afraid of rejection. Even if she does reject you you'll find somebody else." Naruto said.

"Maybe you're right. Well it's been a long day so I'm gonna go to bed now." Koori said.

"Goodnight then" Sakura said.

The next day Koori went over to the Hokage's office to get his paycheck from his last ANBU mission. After he got his paycheck he ran into Mitsuko.

"Takakura," Mistuko said.

"Wha-?! Oh. H-h-hello Captain. Wh-What are you doing here?" Koori questioned.

"Same reason that you're here," she said as she held up her paycheck.

"Oh heh heh" Koori laughed nervously.

"Takakura" Mitsuko said.

"Yes Ma'am?" Koori said.

"I just wanted to say that you did a very good job on our last mission," Mitsuko said.

"Thank you very much ma'am goodbye," Koori said as he walked away.

'God! I made myself look like an idiot back there! I stuttered more than Mikoto's mom.' Koori said as he mentally kicked himself.

Koori walked down the hall passed Naruto's office and saw a vending machine. Since he didn't eat breakfast he was hungry.

"Guess I better eat a candy bar," Koori said as he slid his money in.

He made his selection and watched it as it was about to fall down only to be caught and dangle.

"Son of a--! I want my candy bar!" Koori said as he hit the machine several times.

"That does it" Koori said as he backed away.

After he backed up about 10 feet, he put his head down and charged forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he shouted.

He hit the machine HARD!

He's lying on the ground motionless. After he got up he noticed that he got the candy bar loose and grabbed it.

"Sweet victory!" he said as he eat it.

"You know for somebody that has an IQ of over 300, you sure are stupid," a voice said.

"Give me a break Kage," Koori said.

Kage was one of Koori's best friends. He was one of those shady characters. He had jet black hair, a winding scar down his right arm, a cross shaped scar arcoss the bridge of his nose, has pale eyes, and his hair cascades down his back. He was in the standard ANBU armor. Whenever he wasn't in his ANBU armor, he wore a well worn slightly tattered gi. He just came back from from a long mission and he was picking up his check.

"You're acting like a child when you do stuff like that," Kage said.

"Geez, will you lay off," Koori said.

The two talked about the festival coming up.

"So you wanna ask Mitsuko?" Kage asked.

"Yea but I don't think I'm gonna" Korri said.

"Well you can always try" Kage said.

"I guess you're right" Koori said.

Koori went home and found Sakura playing with Kushina.

"Oh Koori, there's a letter for you," Sakura said.

"Thanks Ma" Koori said taking the letter.

He opened it and it said.

_Koori-Kun,_

_This is your secret admirer. I wish I could tell you who I am in real life but I'll just stick to letters for now. There's plenty more where this came from._

_Signed,_

_Your secret admirer._

Koori looked at it and thought 'You gotta be kidding me!'

"Whoever this person is knows how to play a joke" Koori said.

He decided to keep the letter given the off chance that it could be real. He needed to find out who this person was and fast because the festival was only a week away.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, I'm here with the third chapter. So sit back, relax and enjoy.

The next day Koori was with his team. They were training but Koori wasn't paying attention. He kept reading the letter over and over again. He didn't have a clue who this person was.

"Hey Koori-sensei, you wanna spar with me," asked Minato.

"Huh? Oh sorry Minato I'm just a little out of it today," Koori said.

"This mystery girl getting to ya?" Minato said.

"I have a funny feeling that someone is trying to play a trick on me" Koori said looking at Minato.

"Hey what are you implying?" Minato said.

"It's nothing" Koori said.

Just then a Kunai came out of nowhere and landed next to Koori. It had a note on it along with a scroll. He looked at the note and read.

_Koori-kun_

_I know how much you like white roses so I bought you a dozen. They smell beautifully. Have any idea who I am yet? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough._

_Sighed,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

The scroll opened up and there were a dozen of white roses.

"My favorite, but how did she know?" Koori said.

"Looks like this woman is serious about you huh bro?" Minato said.

Koori took the roses and headed for home. He saw Sakura standing in the living room with Kushina in her arms.

"C'mon Kushina, say mommy. Mom-my." Sakura said trying to make Kushina say her first word.

"Oh Koori, I didn't hear you come in," Sakura said.

"Koori where did you get those? They look beautiful." Sakura said.

"My 'secret admirer' bought them for me. Whoever she is she knows me inside and out" Koori said.

Just then Kushina was making a fussing sound with her arms stretched out for Koori.

"Yes Kushina, that's Koori-neesan" Sakura said.

"Trying to get her to talk?" Koori asked.

"Yea, but she hasn't said anything yet" Sakura said.

"Just give her time," Koori said as he was walking out of the room. Before he could leave he heard something that shocked both him and Sakura.

"Koori-neesan! Koori-neesan!" Kushina souted.

"What!?" Koori asked shocked.

"Her first words! Oh my God this is wonderful!" Sakura shouted.

"Why am I her first words?" Koori asked.

"Koori don't be silly, she loves you. You're her big brother" Sakura said.

"I'm not that special" Koori said.

"Yes you are. She's adored you ever since she came home from the hospital. You were the first to hold her you know." Sakura said.

"Well I guess that's true. I still have to try to figure this mystery lady out before the festival come," Koori said.

"You'll figure it out. Let me put those flowers in water" Sakura said.

"Ok" Koori said handing them to her.

Koori went up to his room to see if he could figure this mystery out. Outside near his window, Mitsuko was admiring him from afar.

'I hope you enjoy the flowers Koori-kun' Mitsuko said as she took off.

Well that's the third chapter. Sorry if it sucks but I'm trying. Please leave a review. You know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm here with the fourth chapter. Enjoy guys.

It was Midnight when Koori was woken up by Kushina's crying. Usually he would wait for Naruto or Sakura to take care of her but he decided to help them out. Koori got up out of his bed and walked into Kushina's room.

"Hey, why are crying" Koori said softly.

"You're waking everybody up with your crying" Koori said to her.

"I heard that babies like to be sung to "Koori said to himself.

"Please forgive me if my singing sucks Kushina but I don't know what else to do" Koori said.

"This song is called Long Black Train Kushina, hope you like it" Koori said.

_There's a long black train comin' down the line_

_Feeding off the souls that are lost and cryin'_

_Rails of sin only evil remains. Watch out brother for that long black train._

_Look to the heavens you can look to the sky_

_You can find redemtion staring back into your eyes_

_There is protection and there's peace the same_

_Burning your ticket for that long black train_

_Cause there's vic'try in the Lord I say_

_Vic'try in the Lord._

_Cling to the Father and His holy name_

_And don't go ridin' on that long black train._

_There's an engineer on that long black train_

_Making you wonder if the ride is worth the pain_

_He's just waitin' for your heart to say_

_Let me ride on that long black train_

_Cause there's vic'try in the Lord I say_

_Vic'try in the Lord_

_Cling to the Father and His holy name_

_And don't go ridin' on that long black train_

_Well I can here the whistle from a mile away_

_It sounds so good but I must stay away_

_That train is a beauty making everybody stare_

_But its only destination is the middle of nowhere_

_But you know there's vic'try in the Lord I say_

_Vic'try in the Lord_

_Cling to the Father and His holy name_

_And don't go ridin' on that long black train_

_I said Cling to the Father and his holy name_

_And don't go ridin' on that long black train_

_Yeah watch out brother for that long black train_

_That Devils a drivin' that long black train_

When Koori fininshed the song Kushina was fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams Kushina" Koori said softly.

He walked out of the room only to find Naruto, Sakura, and Minato standing there.

"That was a beautiful song Koori" Sakura said. It looked like she had a tear in her eye.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Naruto said.

"Yeah bro, that was awesome" Minato said.

"I didn't think I was that good of a singer" Koori said with a blush.

"What? You can sing beautifully" Sakura said.

"Thanks mom, I can also play guitar too" Koori said.

"You can? Awesome!" Minato said.

"Alright everybody time to go back to bed" Naruto said.

" I agree" Koori said.

The next morning Koori received a package with another note attached to it. The package was a big box of chocolate pocky. Koori being the pocky addict that he was freaked out.

"Holy crap! I love this person! Yes!" Koori shouted as he tore open the box the get a stick.

"This person really likes you if she's spending this much money on you Koori" Naruto said.

"You got that right. I don't know were she gets her money but this is great" Koori said.

Koori took the note and read it.

_Hope you like the gift. It's the kind that you like. Still haven't figured it out yet? Don't worry you'll find out soon enough._

_Signed,_

_Your secret admirer._

"They always say that and it's driving me crazy because I don't know how much longer I can wait" Koori said.

In the shadows of the trees near the Namikaze mansion. One figure dressed in full ANBU armor smiled and laughed under her mask.

"I'm so happy that he likes it. I knew he would" Mitsuko said as she took off in the opposite direction.

Well that's the end of the fourth chapter. If any body asks yes I like country, no I don't own the song, Josh Turner does and no I don't play guitar in real life, but I wish I could. Hope you guys liked it and please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it's one o'clock in the freakin' morning and I don't want to go to sleep yet so I'm gonna write another chapter because I have no life!

Koori and Kage were having lunch at Ichiraku. Koori was talking about how he had been given all those gifts and how he was going to meet her tomorrow at the festival.

"I'm kinda nervous Kage" Koori said.

"Don't be. She obviously likes you or she wouldn't have gone to this much trouble" Kage said.

"It could be the woman of my dreams or it could be some guy trying to play a prank on me and I'm not ruling that one out just yet" Koori said taking a bite of his ramen.

"Who would buy you all those gifts just to play a trick on you?" Kage said taking a drink of his water.

"You know Minato, he will do almost anything to pull off a prank" Koori said.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see" Kage replied.

"Well thanks for lunch I gotta get back to my team. See ya!" Koori said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kage shouted.

"Your bill sir" Amaye said as she handed him the bill.

"Koori you owe me big time" Kage said.

Koori soon reunited with his team for training.

"So Koori-sensei have you figured out who she is yet?" Minato said.

"Not yet, but more importantly, who are you taking to the festival?" Koori questioned.

Minato blushed.

"W-w-well I um was thinking about taking Mako-chan to the festival" Minato said.

Makoto blushed lightly at this.

"Well" Makoto said.

"Please Mako-chan!" Minato said on his knees.

"Oh alright just get up off the ground. God you're such a dobe" Makoto said to him.

"But you know you love me!" Minato said.

"Whatever" Makoto said.

After a few hours of training they decide to head home. When they got home they found two new kimonos in the living room. One was orange and black and the other was ice blue. Both had the Namikaze crest on the back.

"How do you like your new kimonos boys?" Sakura said.

"They're awesome!" Minato shouted.

"Yeah thanks mom!" Koori said.

"You're welcome you two" Sakura said.

Naruto came down from Kushina's room.

"Well it took forever but she finally went to sleep" Naruto said.

"Thank you for doing that honey" Sakura said.

"Hey it's no problem" Naruto said.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm beat" Koori said.

"Okay goodnight" Sakura said.

"Goodnight guys" Koori said.

The following day Koori received another letter from his mystery lady.

_If you want to know who I am, meet me at the woods at 9:00. I'll be waiting._

_Signed,_

_Your secret admirer._

"Finally this thing will end" Koori said.

It was a beautiful night. There were games that people could play, the food was excellent, and everybody in the village was there to celebrate the summer. Koori was in his ice blue Kimono with his hair down. It was about 9:00 so he decided to head over to the woods.

"Okay enough Minato. I know it was you who kept sending me those letters and the gifts. It was fun while it lasted but now it's getting old so come on out and I promise I won't give you a beating" Koori said to the woods.

A few moments past and nothing came out of the trees.

"Okay fine stay in there for all I care. I'll see you back at the house" Koori said.

As he was about to leave he heard a voice.

"Koori-kun" the voice said softly.

He turned around and he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw Mitsuko Kurasaki his ANBU captain. She was in a dark blue Kimono that looked beautiful on her. She also had a light blush on her face.

"C-c-captain" Koori stuttered while blushing.

"Hm hm. Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you do that" Mitsuko said.

"So it was you who sent me all those letters?" Koori questioned.

"Yes Koori-kun it was me. I've been wanting to tell you ever since you became a part of my ANBU unit. I've been slowly falling in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. At first I thought it was only a crush but it developed into full out love." Mitsuko explained.

"Captain" Koori said softly.

"I just want to say that I love you Koori Takakura and I never want to let you go" Mitsuko said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Koori-kun?" Mitsuko questioned.

Koori wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too. It's just that I've been afraid of telling you for fear that you might have rejected me. Captain you've just made me the happiest man on God's green earth!" Koori said holding her tight.

"Koori-kun?" Mitsuko said.

"Yes Captain" Koori said.

"You can call me Mitsuko-chan now. You don't have to call me captain unless we're on a mission." Mitsuko said.

"Yes Cap-I mean Mitsuko-chan." Koori said.

"Koori-kun" Mitsuko said.

"Yes?" Koori said.

"There's one more thing I want to give you" Mitsuko said.

"What is it?" Koori questioned.

"This" Mitsuko said as she kissed him.

The kiss lasted about a minute and was ended when the fireworks went off.

"Look Koori-kun aren't the pretty?" Mitsuko said.

"Yes but not as pretty as you are" Koori said.

"Oh Koori-kun" Mitsuko said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Holy crap! That was a long chapter. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Yes I know that it sucks but hey that's the best I can do. Maybe I'll write more to this story. Read and review please.


End file.
